Construction of egg laying facilities constitute a multi-mullion dollar business, and in order to ensure a disease-free region for chickens, and at the same time minimizing damage to the general environment from drippings and other debris from the chickens, considerable care must be employed. For example, in general, people who might possibly carry disease are prevented from entering egg laying facilities. At the same time, the environmental problem of handling drippings and other debris from the chickens exists, and this is particularly a problem with respect to accumulations on conveyor belts that are typically employed to remove eggs from the laying house which, of course, also receives the debris. Thus, it is important to remove both the drippings and other debris from the chickens, but not in such a way that the removal from the belt creates an environmental hazard.